Toon Malachi/Programming
Current programming * Malachi Tyrus (1998-2011; 2015-present) * Adventure Time (2015-present) * Regular Show (2015-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011,2015-present) * Uncle Grandpa (2015-present) * Steven Universe (2015-present) * We Bare Bears (2015-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2015-present) * My Little Pony Friendship of Magic (2010-2011,2015-present) * The Tom & Jerry Show (2015-present) * Wabbit (2015-present) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-present) * Sonic Boom (2016-present) * Grojband (2015-present) * Spongebob Squarebob (2015-present) * Looney Tunes (1998-2011,2015-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2015-present) * Scooby Doo,Where Are You (2015-present) * The New Scooby Doo Movie (1998-2011,2015-present) * What New,Scooby Doo (2006-2011,2015-present) * A Pup Named Scooby Doo (1998-2011,2015-present) * Hamtaro (2016-present) * Monica's Gang (2015-present) * Yellow Wackpecker Yarm (2015-present) * El Chavo the Animted Series (2015-present) * Geroge of the Jungle (2015-present) * The Flintstones (1998-2011,2015-present) * The Jetsons (1998-2011,2015-present) * The Smurfs (1998-2011,2015-present) * The Snorks (1998-2007,2015-present) * The Simpsons (2016-present) * Garfield & Friends (1998,2002-2011,2015-present) * The Garfield Show (2016 * Alvinnnnn! and the Chipmunks (2015-present) * Inspector Gadget 2.0. (2015-present) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2016-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2002 series) (2015-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2014 reboot) (2016-present) Toonami Shows * Transformers Series Cartoons * Dragon Ball * Salior Moon Crystal * Naruto * Naruto Shippuden * Dragon Ball Z * Salior Moon * Digimon * Pokemon * Miraculous * Totally Spies * Powerpuffs Girls * Doraemon * Yo Kai Watch * One Piece * LoliRock * Magical Doremi Live-Action shows * Hole in the Wall (revived) (2015-present) * Sam & Cat (2016-present) Current Blocks * Amce Hour * Ajax Hour * Barto Hour * Toonami * Scooby Alley * Cartoon Tunes * Cartoon Pop * Cartoon Cartoons * Primetime * Fridays * Votatoon * Vote Your Movie * The Cartoon Cartoons * The Top 5 * The Best of Toon Malachi * Toon City (Bumper & Promos) Upcoming programming * Moys (2017) * Vampire Family (2017) * Dogzilla & Kat-Kong (2017) * The Loud House (June 7,2016) * Sam and Cat Toons (July 6,2016) * Splatoon (Jaja Dub) (August 3,2016) * The Malachi Show (August 5,2016) Former Programming * 31 Minutos (2005-2011; 2015) * 6teen (2005-2009) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1998-2006) * The Addams Family (1973 version: 1998-2006) * The Adventures of Gulliver (1998-2000) * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1998-2008) * Animaniacs (1998-2006) * Atom Ant (1998-2006) * Aquaman (1998-2000) * Alvin & the Chipmunks (2000-2006,2008) * Arabian Knights (1998-2005) * The Banana Splits (1999-2011; 2015) * Batman (1968 animated series: 1999-2003) * Batman Beyond (2001-2003) * The Batman (2005-2009) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) * Beware the Batman (2015) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1998-2006) * Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1998-2001) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1998-2000) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1998-2006) * Cattanooga Cats (1998-2005) * CB Bears (1998-2006) * The Centurions (1998-2002) * Clue Club (1998-2004) * Count Duckula (2001-2002) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2006-2007) * Danger Mouse (1998-2006) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1998-2006) * Dennis the Menace (1998-2006) * Detention (2000-2007) * Devlin (1998-2003) * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1998-2000) * Duck Dodgers (2004-2008) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1998-2010) * Earthworm Jim (2001-2006) * Fangface (1998-2007) * Fantastic Four (1967 version: 1998-2007) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006-2009) * Fantastic Max (1998-2007) * The Flintstones Comedy Show (1999-2009) * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (1998-2002) * Freakzoid! (2002-2008) * The Funky Panthom (1998-2003) * Galtar and the Golden Lance (1998-2000) * George of the Jungle (1967 version: 1998-2000) * Godzilla (1998-2001) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1998-2000) * The Great Grape Ape Show (1998-2006) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2015) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch (1998-2000) * The Herculoids (1998-2000) * Hong Kong Phooey (1998-2011; 2015) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1998-2011; 2015) * Histeria! (2002-2009) * Inch High, Private Eye (1998) * Inspector Gadget (1983) (2000-2007) * Jenny Tyrus (2015) * Josie and the Pussycats (1999-2011, 2015) * Justice League (2002-2006) * Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2009) * a Kid Named Malachi Tyrus (1998-2007; 2015) * Krypto the Superdog (2005-2009) * The Kwicky Koala Show (1998-2002) * Laff-A-Lympics (1998-2008) * Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2009) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har-Har (1992-2000r09 * Loopy De Loop (1998-2006) * Magilla Gorilla (1998-2006; 2014) * Malachi Comedy Show (1998-2006; 2015) * Malachi Tyrus Forever (2015) * Malachi Tyrus Show (2008-2009; 2015) * The All New Malachi Show (1998-2006; 2015) * Malachi & Malachi Jr. (1998-2006;2015) * Malachi Tales (2015-2016) * Malachi 5Fever (1998-2006; 2015) * Mala Man (1998-2005; 2015) * Men in Black: The Series (2000-2008) * Mister T (1998-2000) * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1998-2001) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2004-2009) * MAD (2011-2014) * Max Steel (2001-2003) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (2002-2006) * The New Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog (2000-2011,2015) * Ozzy & Drix (2004-2007) * Pac-Man (Hanna-Barbera) (1998-2007) * Paw Paws (1998-2000) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1998-2006) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1998-2007) * Peter Potamus (1998-2006) * Phantom Investigators (2003) * Pinky and the Brain (1998 -2006) * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (1998-2006) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1999-2008) * Pound Puppies (1998-2011; 2015) * Purple Guy (1998-2007; 2015) * Quick Draw McGraw (1999-2006) * Road Rovers (2000-2002) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1998-2002; 2015) * The Real Ghostbusters (1998-2006) * Rescue Heroes: Global Response Team (2002-2005) * The Roman Holidays (1998-2000) * Ruff & Reddy (1998-2006) * The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show (2002-2007) * Roswell Conspiracles: Aliens, Myths and Legends (2000-2002) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2008) * Sealab 2020 (1998-2001) * The Scooby-Doo Show (1998-2010, 2015) * Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo (1998-2007) * Shazzan (1998-2000) * Space Ghost/Dino Boy (1998-2010) * Speed Buggy (1998-2010) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2010) * Superman: The Animated Series (1998-2007) * SWAT Kats (1995-2000; 2012) * SilverHawks (2000-2002) * Snooper and Blabber (1998-2001) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1998-2011) * Space Stars (1998-2001) * Speed Racer (2001-2003) * Squiddly Diddly (1998-2000) * The Super Malachi (1998-2007; 2015) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 version: 2009-2011) * Static Shock (2001-2005) * Scaredy Squirrel (1998-2004) * Taz-Mania (1998-2005) * Teen Titans (2004-2009) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) (2003-2007) * Thundarr the Barbarian (1998-2000) * ThunderCats (1985 version: 1998-2004, 2015) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1998-2008) * Top Cat (1998-2009) * Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (1998-2000) * Underdog (2006) * Valley of the Dinosaurs (1998-2002) * Voltron (1998-2002) * Wayside (2008-2010) * Wacky Races (1998-2008) * Wally Gator (1998-2006) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997-2006) * X-Men: Evolution (2003-2005) * Xiaolin Showdown (2006-2008) * Yogi Bear (1998-2011; 2015) * Yogi's Gang (1998-2011) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1998-2004) * Young Justice (2012-2014) * The Zeta Project (2002-2005) * What a Cartoon! (1996-2003) * Samurai Jack (2002-2008) * Grim & Evil (2002-2005) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2003-2006) * Evil Con Carne (2005-2007) * Megas XLR (2005-2008) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2011) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2010) * Ben 10 (2006-2012) * Robotboy (2006-2011) * Class of 3000 (2006-2007) * Squirrel Boy (2007-2010) * Transformers: Animated (2008-2012) * Chop Socky Chooks (2009-2012) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2012) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2012) * The Secret Saturdays (2008-2013) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2013) * Generator Rex (2011-2014) * Sheep in the Big City (2002-2006) * Time Squad (2002-2007) * Chowder (2008-2013) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2011) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2014) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2008) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (1999-2011,2014,2016) * Johnny Bravo (1998-2015) * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (1999-2015) * Cow and Chicken (1999-2015) * I Am Weasel (2000-2015) * Mike, Lu & Og (2000-2015) * Camp Lazlo (2005-2015) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005-2015) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2015) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-2015) * Over the Garden Wall (2015) 4Kids Shows * Pokémon (2005-2006) (seasons 1-8) * Cubix (2002-2009,2010-2013) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006-2009) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2002-2005,2006,2007) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2008,2009) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) * Sonic X (2003-2011) * Shaman King (2003-2005) * Winx Club (2004-2010) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (short; 2004-2005) * F-Zero: GP Legend (2004-2005) * One Piece (2004-2007) (seasons 1-5) * Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) (season 1) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005-2008) (seasons 1-3) * Pokémon Chronicles (2005-2006) * Magical DoReMi (2005-2008,2010-2011) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2007) * Chaotic (2006-2010) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) * Viva Piñata (2006-2009,2010-2011) * Dinosaur King (2007-2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2011) * GoGoRiki (2008-2011) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011) Former Blocks * 4KidsTV (2002-2009) * New Year's Eve Bash (2010) * Teen Titans Go!: 100th Episode Celebration (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls Music Marathon (2010,2016) * A Night of New Year's Eve-il (2015) Category:Programmings